DWNC-TV
'''DWNC-TV, analog and digital channel 2, is a NBC-affiliated station owned by Trinome Media. History Early years DWNC-TV was launched on January 21, 1965, owned by World Net Communications that time. It is the second NBC affiliate in Pampanga to be signed on, the first one being DWNP-TV (channel 4; now on channel 5), which was signed on by General Electric, who owned the station until 2013, when GE sold NBC to Comcast. Early years were hard on DWNC. It doesn't have any local newscasts that time, and it is the lowest in ratings due to no newscasts. It is 5 times lower than DWNP-TV. High in ratings Due to bankruptcy, World Net Communications sold DWNC to Metromedia in 1969. DWNC broadcasts its first newscast two days after World Net sold it to Metromedia. It became high in ratings, scoring a No.3. Martial law era On September 23, 1972, former president Ferdinand Marcos signed Proclamation No. 1081, which is martial law. However, Metromedia and Marcos are in a good relationship that time, but on 1980 it was sold to Hearst Broadcasting due to Marcos said to Metromedia that sell its some of the stations because of a controversial event on their Metro Manila independent station DWFS-TV. (now VGC-owned NBC/CW+ affiliate DWCW-TV) Hearst Broadcasting era; end of Martial Law Ratings were high that time, scoring No.2 for the first time in 11 years. On February 22-25, 1986, DWNC went to Manila to broadcast the EDSA Revolution. It is 24 hour broadcasting the EDSA Revolution. After that, DWNC became No.1 because of the broadcasting it 24 hours. Sold to New World Communications; sold to Fox Television Stations & Trinome Media On 1995, it was sold to New World Communications, and its affiliation became independent, for the first time in 20 years. On 1997, NWC is sold to Fox Television Stations, and it became an O&O. However, ratings became No.5, due to DZOX-TV is the first Fox station in Pampanga. On 1999, it was sold to newly-formed Trinome Media, which back then only owned DWAM-TV also in Pampanga. It means that DZOX-TV became a Fox O&O, again. 1999-present Its ratings is back on No.2 in 1999. The NBC affiliation is back on DWNC-TV. On 2001, it also broadcasts the EDSA Revolution II. Branding Ownership history * 1965-1969 - World Net Communications * 1969-1980 - Metromedia * 1980-1995 - Hearst Broadcasting * 1995-1997 - New World Communications * 1997-1999 - Fox Television Stations * 1999-present - Trinome Media Slogan history * 1978 - NB See Us, on 2! * 1979-81 - DWNC, Proud as a Peacock! * 1981-1982 - DWNC-TV, Our Pride is Showing * 1982-1983 - DWNC, Just Watch Us Now * 1983-1984 - DWNC There, Be There! * 1984-1986 - In Pampanga, Let's all Be There/DWNC, Let's All Be There * 1986-1988 - Come Home to Pampanga 2 * 1988-1990 - Come Home to the Best, Only on Pampanga 2! * 1990-1992 - Pampanga 2, the Place to Be! * 1995-1997 - The Best Station of Central Luzon, DWNC * 1997-1999 - Just One DWNC (localized version of Fox 1997-1999's slogan) Website history * fox2pampanga.com (1997-1999) * nbcpampanga.com (1999-2004) * pampangasnbc.com (2004-2012) * nbc2pampanga.com (2012-present) Gallery dwncchannel2logofrom1978to1992.png|"2" from 1965 to 2013, after 48 years of usage. dwnclogofrom1965to1975.png|Logo from 1965-1975 dwnc1975to1979 second.png|Logo from 1975 to 1979. dwnc21979to1986.png|Logo from 1979 to 1986. dwnc19861995.png|Logo from 1986-1995. DWNC TV PAMPANGA LINE.png|Logo used in the 80s for promo bumpers. bandicam 2019-09-08 17-10-26-808.jpg|Ident from 1980. bandicam 2019-09-08 19-28-21-094.jpg|Ident from 1980 B bandicam 2019-09-02 15-17-51-886.jpg|Just Watch Us Now ident from 1982. DWNC_1984_id.png|Ident from 1984. bandicam 2019-10-26 19-54-56-150.jpg|ID from 1986. bandicam 2019-12-27 14-05-43-433.jpg|Testcard recorded from June 6, 1987. bandicam 2019-10-26 20-05-51-519.jpg|ID from 1988 A. bandicam 2019-10-13 16-19-27-614.jpg|ID from 1993. bandicam 2019-09-14 14-48-10-797.jpg|Logo from 1997-1999, when it was affiliated with Fox Category:Pampanga Category:San Fernando, Pampanga Category:Television channels and stations established in 1965 Category:Television stations and channels established in 1965